He's Perfect (Obito x OC)
by That One Kunoichi
Summary: Inauguration Day. The day had finally come, where he would get the recognition he so desperately wanted. The dream to become Hokage. The only problem is that an unexpected pregnancy has lead the Uchiha to contemplate his lifelong dream or his family life. Set in an alternate universe where Obito returns to the leaf and continues to be a shinobi after Rin is killed. Obito X OC.


A/N: This is an Obito x OC but the original character is generalized enough for readers to relate to her and see themselves in her shoes. An X reader version is also available on other sites. This is my first ever story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inauguration Day.

The day he had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember. The day had finally come, where he would get the recognition he so desperately wanted. The dream to become Hokage in order to be recognized by his village as a formidable shinobi, sparked by the constant challenge of being shadowed by his rival, Kakashi Hatake.

Today was the day where everyone from all five great nations would remember his name as it would be etched into shinobi history: Fifth Hokage. Obito Uchiha.

Ever since childhood, Obito felt inferior to everyone else around him. It seemed like everyone was effectively sharpening his or her skills, leaving Obito behind in every sense of the word. It was with these feelings of inferiority that he developed his lifelong goal of becoming the Land of Fire's most powerful shinobi, and Konohagakure's sworn protector. How else would he prove to everyone that he is worthy of wearing the Uchiha crest? Then one day, he met someone who would change his ambitions for the better. It happened unexpectedly; he was alone at the training grounds one night practicing his fire-style jutsus. He had just completed a particularly impressive Fireball Technique when a girl about his age startled him by cheering him on after the smoke dissipated. After quickly forming a bond, Jitsuko began accompanying Obito on his nightly training sessions. Even at his below-average skill level, she seemed wildly impressed by even the most basic ninja techniques he would perform. This girl, as Obito learned her name as Jitsuko, was different somehow. She offered him the attention Obito had always craved but could never obtain due to Kakashi always stealing the spotlight. The only other girl to give him any form of attention was Rin, but even she pined after the famous Hatake. Jitsuko was different. All of her time and focus centered on him. Despite not being trained as a kunoichi, Jitsuko never hesitated to help Obito develop his own skills either by sparring or simply offering emotional support. It wasn't long before Obito found a new light of his life, and as the years went by, their mutual love became more and more prominent. Fast-forwarding to years later, Minato Namikaze announced that he was stepping down as the Forth Hokage, leaving the now extraordinary Obito Uchiha as the central candidate for the village's next leader. The timing was all but perfect, however, as months before the announcement, Jitsuko revealed sensitive information that may have compromised his plans.

"Obito, we're having a baby." Jitsuko said while avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha, as if she was almost embarrassed to say it due to her high levels of modesty.

"You- I- w-what?" Obito tried to speak, only for his words to come out in a jumbled mess of disbelief. A faint blush painted her cheeks to the point where it almost seemed painful, as she mustered the courage to meet his wide eye.

"You're not…disappointed, are you?" The increasingly painful heartbeat in her chest distracting Jitsuko from her thoughts.

At this question, Obito straightened out his posture with both of his hands raised in front of his chest in a defensive gesture as his eyebrows knitted together in a nervous expression. "No, no. Of course I'm not! This is just…wow. Unexpected, to say the least." As he says this, Obito lifted one of his arms up to scratch the back of his head, an anxious smile forming on his lips.

Jitsuko was worried. She knew that settling down with a family would put a wrench through Obito's plans, but at the same time Jitsuko was confident that they would work things out and get through it together. After all, she supported him all throughout his teen years and encouraged him to never give up. She'd be damned if she were the one to get in the way of his plans now. This tense exchange of words quickly died down into an unsettling silence. The new vacancy for the title of Hokage had put Obito in a bit of a dilemma: if he accepted the Hokage position, he would have no time for his developing family. If he didn't accept the position, then his dream of becoming the first Uchiha Hokage and gaining that coveted recognition may never be achieved. Being his significant other for years certainly had its advantages as Jitsuko could sense Obito's worry just by looking into his eye. Obito, despite only possessing one eye due to an accident in his teens, was still so expressive. That is what fascinated Jitsuko about the Uchiha clan; their eyes express everything one would ever need to know. Not only that, but Uchihas are also prone to intense emotion, including anger, passion, and, of course, love. When Uchihas fall in love, they fall in love **_hard,_** and Obito is no exception. Jitsuko knew that Obito loves her to death. She knew that he had always wanted kids someday as well. Knowing this comforted her, and with a content smile on her face, Jitsuko broke the silence.

"I know what you're thinking. You know I've always been with you every step of the way, Obito. I have always supported your dream of becoming Hokage and I will continue to do so. Accept the position. We will cheer you on from the sidelines."

Obito perked up at this, staring in mild perplexity and amazement as Jitsuko turned to walk away, the Uchiha symbol on her back reminding him that she made the decision to marry _him, _the dork who was once the laughingstock of the village. But she never gave up on him. It was dangerous for a civilian to love a shinobi, and vice versa. There is always that lingering presence that this meeting could be their last, as missions are always unpredictably dangerous. If something were to go wrong, a woman would raise their family as a widow, and a fallen shinobi would leave their family fatherless. These are only few of the reasons why it is unwise to get involved and romantically attached in a world run by war. Though despite this, Jitsuko stuck with Obito, never to look back or regret her decision. It was then that Obito decided that he will recommence with accepting the title of Hokage, not to achieve that recognition and attention he had always craved, but rather, to protect the "king" of the village, which he had come to learn meant the children of Konohagakure.

"This is it! It's finally _that _day! Are you nervous?" Asked Jitsuko, her swollen belly protruding innocently in her thin sweater dress.

Obito's attention was on Jitsuko's excited face for a moment before his eye traveled down to her stomach.

"I don't know which I'm more nervous about." Obito replied with a slight shakiness apparent in his voice. "I mean, what if something were to happen and I'm not there because of my duties as Hokage? I don't know if I can risk that. I can't lose you, Jitsuko. And, I c-can't lose them either…" His hand went to brush protectively over Jitsuko's stomach, the death of his friend Rin still heavy in his heart. He can't go through another loss, _not again_. Touched by his concern, a serene smile appeared on Jitsuko's lips, her hands brushing over the scarred tissue on Obito's distraught face.

"Just remember, it's not just us you have to protect anymore. You have a whole village to think about now. Speaking of which, it's about time you headed over to the office. The ceremony is going to start soon!" A slight chuckle escaped Jitsuko's lips. "It'd be a bit embarrassing to have trained all your life only to miss the induction ceremony! I'll be on my way over soon. Look for me in the crowd, alright? I'll be the one waving the hardest!" Followed by a quick thumbs up from his wife.

Pleased with her answer, Obito smiled lovingly at his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading off – a sweet gesture that had formed into a habit whenever he would leave, even if it were simply down the street to the local store. Another habit he recently formed had been that he would gently pat Jitsuko's stomach right where their baby was resting. Sometimes he'd get lucky and place his hand on her just in time to feel an enthusiastic kick.

_A fighter just like their father,_ They both thought.

As her stomach grew throughout the past few months, his petting had unconsciously grown fonder and stayed on her stomach for longer, as if he knew in the back of his mind that this was really happening, and their child will be on their way very shortly.

A few hours had passed since Obito's departure, and Jitsuko was running late. She knew better than to stall this long, especially since getting to the ceremony would take significantly longer with the baby in tow. Silently cursing at herself, Jitsuko went to grab an extra coat on top of her already cozy sweater dress just in case the March weather proved to be unfavorable. Her fingertips gently brushed against the silky fabric when she felt a sudden dull pressure in her abdomen.

_Oh. _Jitsuko thought, her fingers stuck on the coat still hanging up on the wall, frozen in place.

_Could that be…? Nah. It's probably just nerves. This is a big day after all. The first Uchiha Hokage is an especially historic event for the village. _

Disregarding these thoughts, Jitsuko lifted the coat off its hook and went on out the door. Jitsuko was right to bring a coat, March weather proved to be unpredictable, as a heavy yet gentle snow began to lightly blanket the village. Jitsuko's steps were short – her breaths becoming labored as she went on, the shifting in her lower stomach returning time and again. She trudged for what seemed like forever until the unmistakable sound of numerous voices in one small area indicated that she was almost to the ceremony.

_Just in time! ..I'm actually kind of nervous. _She thought. It was rather unlike her to surround herself in such a large crowd, but for her 'Bito, she'd do it a thousand times over.

_I-I'm actually really nervous, my stomach feels like it's about to flip. Not to mention, my lower back is aching, too. _That lower abdominal pain returned as Jitsuko finished her thoughts, her eyes widening with the sheer realization of the implications of what these symptoms mean.

_Oh no. Jitsuko_ muttered in disbelief. _Not now. You can't come now! Stay in there for just a day longer. I promised your dad I'd see him on the most important day of his shinobi career. _A sudden shift in what appeared to be a contraction told Jitsuko that her request is going unnoticed. _If you stay in there, I promise to give you all the candy you can eat when you're older. How's that sound? I'm good with my promises, just ask your father! _Her tightening muscles ceased to relent, and then, it happened.

Suddenly, before she could process what was happening, a liquid began trailing down her legs, confirming what she was afraid of. Jitsuko was going into labor. This baby is coming out _now. _

_Don't panic Jitsuko, don't panic. You've rehearsed this. Except Obito was there with you every time. Oh god, he's not here! How am I supposed to get to the hospital by myself in this condition?_

Jitsuko thoughts were racing, her breath visibly becoming heavier as she was frozen in place. Kakashi Hatake happened to pass by while on his way to the inauguration when he stumbled upon the pregnant woman seemingly in distress. He peered up from his book for a moment to study her.

"What's the matter, Jistuko? You look like you're about to face off against an entire nation. I'm on my way to see Obito if you w-" Kakashi abruptly stopped talking. It was at that point the Kakashi looked down at the liquid mess on the ground beneath Jitsuko, her heart beating wildly out of her chest in panic.

"Oh." Is all Kakashi could muster as he lifted his mask up in an attempt to cover his reddening cheeks.

"I think… I th-think I need..h-help.." Jitsuko pleaded to Kakashi.

He sighed with a 'why me' look in his eye before closing his book to lift her up bridal style to carry her to the hospital, all while the contractions in her abdomen began getting more and more severe.

Inauguration day.

_This is it, _Obito chanted in his head as he lifted away the curtains to greet the Konohagakure citizens below. As the ceremony commenced, Obito couldn't help but skim through the crowd below for his beloved and her aforementioned incessant waving, but visibly frowned when he could not spot her. Immediately his thoughts lead to the worst case scenario – that something terrible has happened before she could make in to the ceremony.

_What if she was on her way here when she tripped and fell into a rabid badger's nest? Or even worse, what if Jitsuko was kidnapped by Iwagakure shinobi? After all, a Hokage's family would be a prime target now. _

Obito's mind was racing a thousand miles per second, sweat beginning to form on his forehead which was thankfully hidden from view by his traditional Hokage headwear. Mentally shaking his head, Obito straightened up, a serious look returning to his face.

_I need to remember what Jitsuko said. She will be fine. She can handle herself. Right? Well, yes, of course she can! Why else would she say it? Keep it together, Obito. For the village, for her, and for our child. They are just fine. _

Obito stated in his head. This is a thought that he found himself repeating as the ceremony went on, the frequency increasing as he continued to covertly scout for her with no success. After completing the ceremony, Obito was in a mad rush to go home to check where Jitsuko has gone but was stopped by the village elders.

"You can't go home yet," Homura stated dryly. "There's still paperwork and protocol you must complete before the Hokage's day is over. Then the real work begins."

Obito inwardly sighed. He is _not _in the mood for this right now. All he could think about all day was the whereabouts of his wife and child. If only he had known she was in the hospital, in the midst of a painful and complicated delivery.

By the time Obito was released from his duties for the day the sun had long gone down, and he was in a full sprint back to their shared house. When their house was in view, Obito's worries morphed into dismay when he saw all of the lights off despite it only being 9pm. Practically kicking the door open, Obito surveyed the entrance room before calling for Jitsuko's name only to be met with silence, the only noise coming from the erratic pounding in his chest and ears. Running through each and every room, his calls became increasingly more and more desperate. Eventually his alarm evolved into a full blown panic, as he feared that he had lost his wife and child for good.

_No. _He chanted. _Not again. I can't go through this _**_again._**_ I can't lose her. I can't lose _**_them. _**_B-but I'm Hokage now, I need to be s-strong. I need…to be…strong… _

Droplets of tears hit the wooden floor below his feet, Obito's breathing coming in uneven gasps.

_Where are they? Who could have taken them? What could they want? _

Obito pondered in anguish; his worst nightmare realized. Just as he was about to scream in crushing despair, a casual knock came from the front door. Quick to dry his tears and put on his best stoic face, Obito marched to the door which he found was open from when he hastily entered previously, Kakashi leaning on the doorframe with his knuckles still resting on it from when he knocked just a moment before.

"Hey. Just thought I'd check up on the family," said Kakashi with his usual relaxed and friendly tone. "I didn't really know what babies like or what gender it is, so I went and picked this up." He continued, holding a lone stuffed duck resting on his palm.

Obito, still trying to keep it together, contemplated his next words carefully. He tried to verbalize his thoughts without breaking down into sobs again. Not in front of that _Hatake. _If anyone saw him in a vulnerable state, they may question his authority and ability to lead a village and instead opt to make Kakashi the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi could almost read Obito's thoughts just by looking into his eye. Obito did always have the most passionate and expressive eyes. Obito may be able to put on a stoic face, but his eye gives everything away. Both Jitsuko and Kakashi know this and frequently use this to their advantage, usually to catch him in a lie which he admittedly does not try often.

Before Obito could open his mouth, Kakashi spoke, "Wait. You do know that Jitsuko is in the hospital, right? She went into labor while on the way to see you and I had to carry her there. That's the reason why I didn't show up, either. If you even noticed I wasn't there, that is." Kakashi remarked, his arm going to rub the back of his neck with his eyes closed.

Obito couldn't help but let an audible gasp escape his lips, both relief and terror washing over him in waves. _They're alive. _He said to himself in reassurance. _But s-she's alone and been in labor this whole time! I _**_need _**_to see her! _And without a word, Obito dashed to the hospital and didn't look back. Kakashi, watching the trail of dust that formed behind Obito, casually muttered while gesturing toward the stuff duck he brought,

"I'll just leave this on the doorstep, then."

Obito was a mess. By the time the nurse showed him to his wife's room he had sweat pouring off of him and his knees felt weak. Cautiously opening the door, Obito peered inside to see Jitsuko laying on her back, her face laying in the opposite wall away from him. He couldn't help but notice that her stomach no longer carried that distinguishable bump he's grown accustomed to. His eyes immediately skimmed the room and listened intently for any signs of an infant being present here, when a nurse caught his attention with her back facing him. Immediately she turned her head around in surprise, her back still turned to him.

"Oh, Lord Fifth! It's an honor to see you. I'm guessing you are here to see your wife and little one?"

Obito nodded his head and swallowed, only now noticing just how dry his mouth really was. The nurse smiled and turned around, in her arms held a navy blue blanket with something seemingly inside.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

_"__S-son? I have a __**son**__…?_" The nurse giggled and handed him the mass of blankets.

Obito peered down and couldn't believe what he was looking at. For the longest time, he had thought that Rin was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, then Jitsuko swooped in and stole his heart before he knew what was coming to him. But now, gazing upon his own flesh and blood, he discovered a new form of love. This feeling was so unfamiliar, so genuine, it screamed at him to protect this tiny life at all costs. _This must be what a father's pride must feel like. _The result of the love between him and Jitsuko and he was it.

_That's right, Jitsuko! _Turning his head to gaze upon his wife, Obito noticed that she was out cold. Observing this, the nurse explained that there were complications during labor which forced doctors to perform a cesarean section and that the painkillers had knocked her out.

"She will be fine shortly," the nurse reassured the visibly worried Uchiha. Obito sat down in a chair next to his wife, his eye never leaving his sleeping son. Eventually Jitsuko began to stir and blinked a couple times to take in her surroundings. Noticing her belly was flatter, Jitsuko immediately sprang to look for her baby.

Whispering, Obito cooed to his wife. "It's alright, Jitsuko. He's just fine."

Jerking her head to her left, she immediately found comfort in her lover's presence. Her eyes then shifted to the sleeping form being held tightly in his arms. Obito immediately understood the emotion in her eyes, it was the same process he had just gone through only moments ago. This means that he also understood her overwhelming need to hold him. Slowly, Obito passed on his son over to his wife, reluctant to let go of him. Cradling him close, Jitsuko was in awe while Obito proudly looked on from above. The young Uchiha opened his tiny onyx eyes to gaze at his proud parents, the tuft of black hair shifting as he went to stretch.

"Oh my gosh.. We have a son, Obito. He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Staying in this comfortable silence for what seemed to be for only a moment but was likely rather hours; Jitsuko broke contact with the boy to reconnect with her husband. It was only then she noticed that Obito was still in his traditional Hokage clothing.

"Oh love, I am so sorry I had to miss your Inauguration day. We worked so hard for you to get to this point, and I missed it." Jitsuko explained with a sad look in her eyes.

Obito decided against explaining to her the emotional turmoil he had gone through that day, though admittedly he'd have gone through it all again to relive this moment. He instead opted to flash his signature smile in reassurance.

"Don't be sorry," Obito broke eye contact for a moment – "I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"You? Whatever for?"

Glancing back into her eyes before his gaze rested on her now empty stomach, Obito continued. "I'm sorry about the scarring on your stomach – what they had to do to you to get him out." Obito finished with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, it's like you always say, a couple scars on a man is a sign of courage." Returning with her own reassuring smile, Jitsuko responded while holding up her fist humorously in triumph.

Obito stared, and then he laughed. He laughed at the lighthearted humor. He laughed at the relief. He laughed out all of the overwhelming emotions he'd experienced that day. For the last nine months. For all the years he'd worked hard as a shinobi. All of his frustrations: he laughed it out and he laughed **hard. ** Eventually his laugh began to disturb the baby so he forced himself to finally calm down. By the end of his laughing session, Obito never felt better.

"So since he's a boy," Jitsuko started, "what should we name him?"

"I thought we discussed this" Obito responded without missing a beat. "You've done all the work carrying him and making sure he's at his healthiest. It should be you who chooses his name."

Also without missing a beat, Jitsuko retorted, "And we've also discussed this, Obito. That it wasn't just me doing all the work. It was also you who did his very best to meet our physical and emotional needs. You were always there to support us."

**_Us._** Obito pondered. The word, 'us,' once meaning just Jitsuko and Obito as a couple, had a new meaning, and a completely new weight to it. _Us _now meant his new family. This thought gave him a brand new type of motivation to protect this family as well as the village as the new Hokage.

"I've been thinking," Jitsuko started, breaking the silent once again. "That we should name him Tobi. Tobi Uchiha. What do you think?"

Obito perked up at the choice of name and smiled proudly at his young one. _Tobi Uchiha. He's perfect._


End file.
